User blog:Beyond-Valentine/Chapter 1 - No Face
1 No face Near’s view '' ''24th August 2017 Now you would think that after the Kira case was solved that everything would run smoothly, right? You couldn’t be more wrong. I had just gotten a request to work on a case the police had named, ‘‘the 2ndBirthday Case,’’ Everything about this case just looked like a copycat Beyond Birthday. However, when there is a copycat murderer they almost always kill less than the person they are copying. But I am 100% sure that Beyond Birthday didn’t kill over four hundred people all over the world. ‘Near!’ said Anthony, a former SPK (Special Provision for Kira) member who has basically become my right hand man. ‘Have we gotten any more information on the case? We were only told that four hundred people all over the world had been murdered right under the police’s nose, and the case had resembled the LA BB murder cases.’� ‘Yes,’ I replied, ‘but there are certain differences to the cases, the main thing being that…’ I paused, while I thought of a good way to put it, ‘this case is much more…disturbing.’ Taking into account how morbid and chilling the LA BB murder cases were it seemed hard to believe that anything could be more disturbing. I bet that was what everyone in the room was thinking. ‘So,’ said Halle, ‘what was the information?’ out of every one in the room (there were four of us including Halle, Anthony, Stephen and myself all former SPK members) she had kept her cool the most. ‘Well,’ I said, ‘all the victims up until Kira died were imprisoned criminals all in different prisons all over in the world, which means the culprit was 70% no… more like 75% likely to be trying to blend in with Kira’s murders. Also the all the victims had been murdered in different ways, there was not one murder done in the same style as another.’ ‘Then how do we know it was the same culprit was the same man, or group?’ said Halle, she seemed to be quite interested in the case. ‘That’s a very good question. All the victim’s bodies had been embalmed.’ ‘But that that takes hours, maybe more, and so how could they have gone unnoticed?’ asked Stephen. ‘It quite simple really, all the victims after Kira’s rain of terror lived alone, all the criminals during Kira’s rain…were in solitary confinement for a month at least,’ everyone was starting to notice the connection between this and the LA BB murder cases, Beyond Birthday had to killed his victims alone. But this, on such a large scale, was just creepy. ‘The bodies had metal frames along the bones put in place so they all looked like they had been sitting.’ I was just reading from the fax now, I couldn’t think of any other way to put it. But just reading this made me feel sick to my stomach. Then I read the thing that I had dreading to say. ‘All the bodies were holding Wara ningyo, Japanese straw voodoo dolls.’’ At this point every one looked pretty green and Anthony had to go to the balcony to get some fresh air. I wait for him to come back and said ‘but I don’t think we should investigate this just yet,’ ‘What!’ they yelled, ‘This murderer, whoever he is, need’s to be caught Near!’ exclaimed Stephen in outrage, knocking over the card tower I had been building. ‘Yes, but I never finished,’ I said annoyed. Stephen stood back, slightly embarrassed. ‘The reason we shouldn’t act yet is because the killer didn’t leave a single bit of evidence and there is nothing to show. Also…’ I put my hand on a pile of investigation requests, ‘we have a lot on our plate, so we shouldn’t act on this until we are sure we can solve it and have a good lead.’ They all seemed to understand this. I then picked up another case file. This case paled in comparison. A serial killer had murdered fifteen children under the age of thirteen in Australia; the man had left a hair at the scene of one of the crimes and his D.N.A had been tracked down to large family in Sydney. This would be pretty easy. I would probably have this case solved in about three days, maybe less. This guy just looked like he was doing a very bad impression of Freddie Krueger. I sighed and put down the case file; this didn’t give me much interest but since this guy seem to the most disturbed case I though I better take care of him first. Suddenly, the phone starting ringing, this was weird seeing as I wasn’t expecting any calls. It was Rita one of my agents that had been in New York, ‘Near,’ she said in alarm, ‘turn on channel six…Now!’ The phone was on speaker so every one else in the room could hear. Stephen quickly turned on the television and flicked it over to channel six. It was the news, but when we saw the headline of the story we couldn’t believe it. ‘‘Sydney child murder found in one day,’’ the headline read. There is just no way, I thought, it would have taken me at least two day at least…who did this? On the screen there was footage of a man hanging by his wrists from Sydney Harbour Bridge, he was yelling at the top of his voice but it was hard to make out the words, since so much of it was censored. The screen flashed to a news reporter, brown hair and brown suit, not much special about her. ‘Yes,’ she said holding her ear piece, ‘we can confirm this is the Sydney killer.’ No one spoke this was… impossible, how could anyone find the culprit to a murder that had an entire family under suspicion. ‘This man was found at 9:00am; next to him we found hanging an envelope, the envelope contained a tape and a letter. The letter told us to play the tape whenever we revealed the identity of the killer. We at channel 6 have not watched the tape ether so this will be the first time anyone has seen this tape.’ The screen flickered to a white screen with the letters B Von it. It was clearly obvious that whoever had done this was doing it in the style of L and Kira, but there seemed to be something almost mocking about this. Suddenly a synthesized voice came out of the screen. Even though the voice had been tampered with so could still here the sarcasm in the voice. ‘Hello...before I start I hope someone... Near... is watching.’ everyone in the room immediately got the double meaning, whoever this was knew that the present L was actually me. Near. ‘I am sure you have already guessed that I am the one responsible for the captor of the Sydney killer. After a little... encouragement, he told us everything he did. He did not see my face nor the faces of my friends, so don’t bother asking him that. But do not take this the wrong way I am not a copy cat L nor a copy cat Kira. I am BV...B...V, which I guess means I’m mixture of the two,’ at that point the voice stopped and soft laughter came in its place. The laugh sent a shiver up my spine... it sounded inhuman...a laugh almost like...a Shinigami’s. Then the voice sighed and continued, ‘Sorry I must have got a little carried away... Near… how does it feel to be second hmm?’ ‘Damn it,’ I muttered, whoever this person was knew about me and Mello’s rivalry, since we both never revealed our identities this was just creepy, however this could just mean that this so called BV could of know Mello before his death… the voice continued. ‘I am not an enemy of…L…’ whoever this was clearly knew about the original L’s death, but was smart enough to stop himself from revealing that fact to the world. ‘However… I do know something that should keep everyone awake at night,’ ‘What…’ said Halle quietly I turned around to find that everyone in the room was frozen with fear and was staring blankly at the screen. ‘I know Mello’s, Near’s, Kira’s and even L true names and identity…’ Everyone’s mouths fell open, and the voice chuckled. ‘That should be enough...’ there was muttering and movement in the background, it seemed that there was someone else with him. This proved he wasn’t working alone. ‘Sorry, I have to go now, bye bye. I hope to be seeing you soon…Near-bye. Sleep tight.’ The whole room went silent. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. But each of us was wearing the same shocked expression on our face. I put down the dart I had he fiddling with at the time. I was about to ask one of the members to go and get the tape. But suddenly, the news reporter, who had been speechless since the tape ended, started to splutter out words again. ‘Err... yes... I have just gotten some more information,’ everyone instantly snapped out of there shock and fixed them selves on the reporter. The screen flicked to a picture of a man in a white coat and plastic gloves. ‘There was a short message written of a small piece of paper,’ he said, ‘It seems to be addressed... to L,’ ‘Well read it then.’ I muttered impatiently. After a long explanation on why he was dressed like this and what a privilege it was to be reading this to L, he finally got to the letter. ‘It says... L do you know Gods of death love apples... and chocolate?’ he said... Category:Blog posts